eyezmazefandomcom-20200213-history
GROW ver. 3
Grow Ver.3 Remake This game involves typical GROW series things, such as leveling up. In-game Items 'Ladder -' If leveled up to the max in the normal ending, it will become a ladder that goes above the earth. Eventually, an alien will come down and combine with the robot. In the hidden ending, the other version of the robot will stretch it across the circumference of the earth, making it into a railroad. '''Steel box - '''If leveled up entirely, it will become a robot and combine with the alien. In the hidden ending, it will become a train-like robot, and ride on the "railroad." '''Propeller - '''At first it is a simple propeller. The next level is a faster spinning propeller, then a bigger one, then finally a max level propeller. In the hidden ending it has one more final stage, which is on fire. '''Tornado - '''It is a small tornado at first, it then grows bigger, than once more becomes bigger, after this it rises to the propeller's location. If the propeller isn't fully leveled up, the propeller will be destroyed. If the propeller is already level max, you will get 3000 bonus points, and also if the TV was installed, it will become powered. In the hidden ending, if the mountains are blocking the propeller, and the gear is in place, it will go the other way and jump onto the gear. This makes a orange lever come out of the gear/tornado, and a quarter of the earth is cut off and taken away, revealing an earth-like core with an inner mantle. A drill appears under the gear/tornado, apparently inside, and drills into the inner core, making the volcano on the surface become orange and spew lava, extending the lava pool. The rocket also extends, going into the outer mantle and thickening. Also, the Grow sign at the center (which was cut off earlier) is now placed directly above where it was cut. '''Orange ball - '''It will over time rise above the ground, and eventually become the sun, and if you get the bonus for it, become the moon. In the hidden ending, it will be placed on top of the mountain, roll down, and land on the pipe. It will then be launched into the sky by a huge fireball, and become the sun, only the size is much more gigantic, and it is not connected to the earth by a pole, as the sun in the normal ending. '''Rocket - '''It will launch the earth into the sky in the normal ending. In the hidden ending, it elevates in length and width, connecting to the inside of the earth. '''TV Screen - '''In the normal ending, the TV screen is placed below the Grow sign, and once you go into space, it connects with the satillite and becomes a TV, getting different channels. In the hidden ending, since the original location was cut off the map, it's placed on the right side of the earth, right in the center of the lava pool extension. Mountains form behind it also. '''Egg - '''In the normal ending, it is idle for a few items, then shakes, cracks a bit, then cracks more, and eventually opens, revealing a blob inside, which may become Pierron eventually. In the hidden ending, it is cracked like on the mountain as if it was from and egg carton, and this time a yolk is inside, which then drops onto the TV in the middle of the lava pool. (The TV is now acting as a frying pan almost.) More mountains form, the pipe that was working its way to the inner mantle extends, and the rocket has a cylinder on top, almost connecting with the inner mantle. '''Plate - '''In the normal ending, the plate will become a satillite that powers the TV in space. In the hidden ending, it catches the egg yolk as an actual plate. Later, the alien removes the layers here and it is shown to be a Ying & Yang symbol. Category:GROW Series